Always
by missy2231
Summary: Stole? What's stolen? Peep in to find out. prop/net. scip/oc. Vic/ida. pairings


**I dont own the thief lord.**

 **pls. read. and. review.**

"Long time," Prosper said "long time 5 years is, isnt it?"

"Yes" came the answer

"Everything has changed" prosper continued. "No, nothing's

changed." replied hornet. "We still are frnds. Bo still loves u as much he did before. its just that i got parents in the form of Victor and Ida.

That's it."

"So is our frndship just friendship for u?"

"No" hornet replied "You are my best friend and why the hell r we having this conversation?!"

"I like the way u change ur tone in the middle of a sentence" said a voice from behind them

"Scip!" hornet sat up "When did u come?"

"Just now."

"You're creeping around the place behaviour is never gonna end, right?"

"Never, i promise"

And they all had a laught at it. Though prop was feeling a bit, in one word, jealous to see how his 17 year old bff was so close to her 18 year old male frnd. Which proves prop's everlasting attraction for hornet.

xxx

After the merry-go-round was accidentally broken by Barbarossa, Scipio came back to his original age. Victor and Ida got married and adopted hornet.Hornet is attracted towards Scipio and it is mutual. But prosper is deeply in love with hornet and it is pure. Victor's neices, who are 17 and 13 year olds. The older one id coming from Amsterdam. Her name is Sirena. She was orphaned at the age of 5 when her parents died in an accident. Since then Victor is her guardian and had sent her to Amsterdam when she was 11. Sirena is mostly called Ren. She and hornet share a very good relation as they used to talk on phone and video chat but this will the first time they meet. Rest of the info will be given in the story. All was gud.

xxx

"REN!!" shouted hornet "Oh my god! Now i really cant believe that we've actually never met before." Hornet, Victor and Ida had gone to the airport to receive Ren.

"I know! It's like a completely weird feeling altogether!" Ren said.

"Ok now, enough. Let's go home. The others never even saw Ren so yea, lets go." said Victor

xxx

At Victor and Ida's place. Scipio, prosper, riccio,mosca and Bo were waiting for them to return.

"Where are they? Its been an hour," complained Riccio.

"Give 'em some time. They will be coming soon" said scip.

"Here they come." said bo who was looking through the window.

Victor opened the gate of the house. In came a girl with deep green eyes and curled up ginger hair. Ida introduced her to the people. Prosper thought "Pretty, very pretty in fact." but he couldnt move his eyes from the brunette beside her, which was hornet.

Prosper always liked the way she used to play with her hair. The way she smiled innocently and hid the mischeif inside her. The way her long lashes fluttered when she blinked her gorgeus grey eyes. In short, Prosper liked her, or more.

Everybody got along well with her. Riccio tried to hit on her but realised that she was around 3 years older than him. Scipio at first hesitated as he is never much comfortable with new peolpe but this time he got along with kinda quicker than they thought he will. And Ren said that until she doesnt find a place for herself she would be staying with Victor and Ida. All was gud.

xxx

7 days later. Ren has found a place for her to stay. Scip lives in a flat just opposite to Riccio and Mosca's. Hornet with her parents. Prosper with Scip for the time being but he will soon find a place for himself. Btw Ren lives in a flat right below Riccio and Mosca's.

Victor has expanded their detective agency and it is a very renouned one now. Prosper is studying Economics, Hornet Law and literature, Scipio Law, Ren film-making, Mosca architecture and Riccio will be studying Science. All in almost different fortes.

At the backyard of Vic and Ida's home. Ida's birthday party.

It was a party just with close friends.Music was being played.

"Umm Hornet," said Prosper "Will you..."

"Hey Net, come on lets dance" said scip and hornet's mind got totally into that. "Yea sure" she replied.The music played.

He said lights get outta this town.

Drive outtta the city.

Away from the crowd.

I thought heavens cant save me now.

Nothing lasts forever.

But this gonna take me down.

He is so tall and handsome as hell.

He is so bad but he does so well.

(Ren came and stood beside prop. Prop whispered looking at the same direction as Ren, at scip and net dancing, "He has got all of it right?".

" Yea he does"

"Even she does")

I can see the end

as it begins

My last request is

Say u'll remember me, standing in a nice dress

Staring at the sunset

Red lips and rosy cheeks

Say u'll see me again

Even if its just in ur

Wildest Dreams

Aaha

(The song continued.

"Maybe that's why they are together." said ren.

Prop almost spit his drink outta his mouth "they are together!"

"Yea, scip is gonna tell mosca and riccio today. Net is supposed to tell u and Bo."

"Oh its great news" said prop forcefully.

"Even a blind person will be able to see that u love hornet."

"Love? I thought i only liked her...oh shit"

"See. U r way into her."

"Guess i am"

"U actually r"

Just then net cornered him and bo and told them her secret and forbid them from telling this to vic and ida. Especially vic.)

xxx

2 year later. Scipio and net have broken up just 1year ago. They still are friends. Ren is now way into Scip. Her feelings for scip is just like prop's for net. But she is also suppressing it. Prosper now lives opposite to Ren.

At Prop's place. Celebrating the fact that he's got a new home. But all Pro could think was, just beside his buliding there is Estrella (vic-ida's home). From his bedroom balcony he could see hornet's room through her big round-shaped window.

"Ren, i gotta tell u sth" said scip.

"yea sure, go on"

"I mean in personal"

"Okay" replied ren suspiciously.

Scip cornered her when no one was looking.

"Ok so," said scip

"yea continue" said ren

"Ren what r ur thoughts about me?"

"Ur one of my closest frnds"

"That's it?"

"No"

"So?"

"Actually i..."

"Even i gotta say sth"

"U say"

"U go first"

"U"

"U"

"No u"

"No no u"

"u"

"u"

"u"

"Oh get the shit outta this " u u" thing. The fact is that i love u"

And Ren pulled him and they made-out without even noticing that there were all eyes on them.

They finally noticied it and were in the total 'oops' moment.

"Why my place?" came the first reaction from Prop "In this entire world, entire venice, u ppl found my place?!?!"

"Scip, think we need to talk" said vic rather sternly.

"No, u don't," said ren "I'm 19. U cant."

"Yea, she is right. And we know scipio for a very long time, so shut up" said ida.

And, as always, ida shut victor up.

That day victor went to scip's place.

Scip opened the door

"Oh hey victor"

"Hey Scip

" Come sit"

"No i gotta go. I just came to say that hornet and ren, both are my daughters. So dont u dare mess with ren. She loves u and just dont break her heart. U break her heart, i break ur face. Get it straight!"

"Ok ok. Cool down. I'll never hurt her. She loves me, right?"

"Head over heals"

"Just know that i love her more"

"Then its ok. Gotta go. See ya lter."

xxx

5 days later. Hornet's place. Library.

Hornet was sitting there. Engrossed in her book she did not notice prop entering.

" Net, hey" he whispered but got no response.

"Hornet?" he raised his volume a little "Im here." Still no response.

"Caterina Getz get outta that bloody book!!" he shouted out of flustration.

"Dont insult my book!" she finally replied

"I knew it was gonna work"

"Yea right"

"Ok fine. Sorry"

She just stuck out her tounge to him.

"Prop?"

"Yea?"

"R u always gonna be my frnd?"

"Yes. Forever."

"U know, i wasnt really used to having people with me for such a long time."

"Hmm"

"My original parents never loved coz i was a girl and after i ran away at the age of 8, they didnt search for me." hornet paused as she stopped the tear from dropping.

"That's sad"

"Yea. Then i found Mrs Crivelli, a small shop-owner. She was an old woman. I started living with her in her home attached to her shop, Crivelli's, and i was happy."

"I didnt know that"

"No one does" and she finally cried. Prop sat beside her, he kept his hand on hers and she cotinued, "But after Mrs Crivelli died i had to run away as her sons came and if they found me they would probably hand me over to the police. So i met Riccio and mosca at the age of 10 and spent 1 year of my life in the worst situation u can imagine. Then scip brought us to a bad but better situation."

"Oh hornet" prosper sighed

"But look at me now, papa would run all over venice to fulfill my petty wishes. Most of them, he does them by himself. He doesnt even ask me. But u know, i have no objections about anything he does for me coz i love him."

"My parents gpt divorced when bo was 7 months old. Since then it was just the 3 of us, me mom and bo. But then, u know the rest." he looked at her, she looked back and whispered in his ear "I know".

" Hornet"

"Prop"

They didnt reailse where they were. How they were or what they were doing there but all they knew was they were just kissing each other.

They move apart.

"Wow"

"Wow"

"By the way hornet?"

"Yea"

"I love u"

"By the way prosper?"

"Yea"

"I love u too"

And then ida spoilt the moment. She promised that Victor would not know about it.

xxx

2 year later. Victor sees prop and net's pictures with each other in a not so friendly way. He gets furious and has massive conflict with prop. But he just didnt notice that prop was very decent with him.But Victor was angrier than ever.

Prop's place. Victor and Prosper.

"She is my daughter!" victor shouted

"Listen Victor, I can explain..."

"I dont want ur freaking explaination!"

"Victor please..."

"Everbody knew. I didnt. U hid it from me!"

"Just calm down..."

"Yea right, u go fooling around with my daughter and i should calm down!?!!" At this Prosper got a little angry.

"We r not 'fooling around'. We r serious." he defended.

"Ok fine, if u actually really 'oh so' love her than be somebdody worthy of her."

"What do u mean?"

"I mean, be worthy and not totally worthless."

"Fine"

"But till then u'll not meet her and keep any kind of contact with her. Ok?"

Prosper took a deep breathe and said, "Fine"

The next month he went to Greece without even telling anyone where he was going. Not even Victor. He just left a note. It read

"Dear Hornet,

I'm going but i'll be back. Please dont waste ur time thinking about me. Live ur life coz u know that I'm always there for you. Remember I promised you that i'll always be there for u. U mean the world to me. Please take care of Bo. Dont make him miss me. Dont think where I'm gone and why. Just know that i love you. Tell the others not to miss me. U miss the people who r gone but i am with u all, forever. I'll be back when i think it is right. Please check-out picture below. That might make u believe that I'm not gone or away from u. Hornet, u r my breathe and Bo is the reason, U r my heart and Bo is my soul, Bo is my beginning but i wanna hold ur hand throughout my journey of life. _Always._

Love,

Prosper

Hornet found the note stuck on his home's door and found out that the flat was going on sale. She cried. She broke down. Then she thought—Bo! Where was he if Prop was gone. She went to Scip's and found Bo there. Scip told her that Prop had left Bo with him and said that he was going for just a month and left Bo with him. He asked Bo to live woth scip for a while but then hornet told him, ren, mosca, riccio and bo the truth. No one reacted.

Suddenly Bo spoke, " So he is actually gone," he said in his old innocent voice which they hadnt heard in the past 5-6 years.

xxx

3 years had past. Hornet was now a 24 year old. Scipio proposed ren and duh, she said yes. They all were happy. Hornet was happy for them but she could not stop thinking about one person—Prosper. All these years, where was he? Where had he gone? She had no idea.

Vic's place. Living room.

"Papa, Mama, I wanna go on a trip. Outta Venice, outta Italy."

"Oh cara, let us all go then? What do u think Victor?"

"Yea. That's good actually."

"No no no. I wanna go alone. Look I'm 24. I can be on my own. Please let me grow up."

"At least go with ur friends" ida suggested.

"I have always been on trips with either u or friends but this time i wanna be alone. Please. Papa? Please"

"Fine. But where?"

"Athens, Greece"

"Ok. I heard its a wonderful place." victor said

"Thanks papa, u people r the best!"

xxx

Athens. Same place where prosper was.

Prop and hornet meet at a shopping mall's common washroom. Like it was common sink and then men and women separated. So hornet came out and prop came in. Shocked and surprised, they stare at each other.

"Prosper Mercello!(I just like the surname. not frm movie or book) U foul loathsome evil little cockroach!" hornet shouted and slapped him right across the face.

"Hornet, umm...i...ummmm..."

"Shut up! Just shut up! U bloody coward!"

"Listen hornet, i can explain..."

"I dont want ur freaking explaination!"

"Oh my god, like father like daughter"

"What do u mean?"

" Yea right hornet. It was ur bloody father!" and he told her everything and she believed him.

"Prop, lets go back. Back to Venice?" hornet said

"Yea, and 'm thinking of buying a home there." he said

"There is one empty one right two blocks from mine"

"From urs like also victor's and u know..."

"I dont live in Estrella anymore. I have my own home called "Pheonix Feather". How's the name?"

"Oh u crazy harry potter lover"

"People like me r called potterheads by the way. Anyways, lets get outta the washroom but separately. U know people outside might misunderstand"

"Lets no make them 'mis'understand" he said with a wink and took 2 steps towards her

Hornet gave him such a deadly look that he was obliged to take 5 steps back.

"I'll go first" and she went out.

xxx

Hornet told prop everything that has changed in the past 3years. She told him that Riccio is completing his studies. Bo is studying science. Mosca is working as an intern for the most famous boat-designer of venice. Ren is working in theatres. She is like the assistant director for the upcoming play. Scipio has joined victor's agency (Thief lord to a detective. lol). She said that she has staryed her career as an prosecution lawyer. She is the very successful and that too that she is very very young. She is also writting a book on their lives called "The Runaways". Victor and his agency now even helps the police in almkst all their major cases along with the ones brought to them. Ida has gotten the award for Photographer of the Year thrice. She also said that scipio and ren were engaged. Prop told her that he was anyway getting back to Venice as his job as an C.A got his posting in venice.

xxx

They got back to venice. Hornet's place. Everyone knew prop was gonna come. They all were happy. Hornet was extremely angry at victor but then she thought that victor did that coz he cared for her so he was forgiven. All was gud.

xxx

Prosper bought the house hornet had recommended him. It was his home-warming party. All the couples were dancing. Mosca with his new gf Demitria'Demi'. Prop and net. Scip and ren. Vic and Ida. The music played.

We were both young when i first so you

I close my eyes and the flashback starts

Im standing there

On the balcony in summer air

(" I can relate to this song" hornet said "Well we were young and i found u in the morning. But in autumn" Prop smiled.)

And u romeo

U were throwing pebbles

And my daddy said go away from juliet

And i was crying on the staircase

Begging pls dont go

("The over protective dad of urs." prop said)

And i said

romeo take me

Somewhere we could be alone

I'll be waiting

all u have to do is run

u'll be the prince and i'll be the princess

its a love story

Baby just say yes

"Nice song u selected prop" she said "can actually relate to it.

(They found a lot of other relatable parts in the song.)

I got tired of waiting

Wondering if u were ever coming around

My faith in you was fading

When i met u on the outskirts of town

And i said

Romeo save me

I've been feeling so alone

I keep waiting for you

But you never come

Is think in my head?

I dont know what to think

(Hornet's expression changed she knew the lyrics next and prop did what the lyrics said)

He knelt to the ground

And pulled out a ring

And said

Marry me juliet (prop sang along)

You never have to be alone

I love you and thats what i really know

I'll talk to ur dad

Go pick out a white dress

Its a love story

Baby just say Yes

(Hornet just nodded and said yes with tears in her eyes. Prop stood up)

Cause we were both young

When i first saw you. (Hornet sang along as she was hugging prop and everyone was looking at them)

" Ok so, two best frnds, one takes my niece, one takes my daughters. My girls! ughh" said victor.

Riccio and mosca were holding victor frm both sides, pretending to console him and riccio said, "Umm vic, do u have anymore neices?" he asked with a wink.

Vic just got up and shouted in anger, "Ricciooooo!!!!!!"

And vic ran after riccio until they heard a noise on the door...

"Hey uncle vic" said a sweet voice from the door

"Rosalie! My li'l sister! U came!" Ren screamed, "Everybody meet Rosalie or u can say Rose, my little sis."

Everybody spoke to her but Riccio had some completely different plans and Allie wasnt also one of those who would step back. Riccio had always had a liking for redheads, especially with sea-blue eyes.

Without any1 noticing, Prosper and hornet sneaked into the backyard.

"Nice place u recommended me net" prop whispered in her ear.

"Thanks" she replied.

"Net, just so u know, i love you"

"Shall i say, the feelings are mutual" she said with a wink and her ever famous smirk.

" _Always"_

 _"Always"_

They sat on the fresh grass and talked. Without even understanding when was the time they had stolen each other's hearts. All was well.

 ** _The end._**

 **So, how was it? pls pls pls read and review.**

 ** _Love,_**

 ** _Missy2231_**


End file.
